


infina-deku

by ma_name_be_big_willus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Infinity Stones, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya is OP, all for one is not ready for this bull shit, bakugou is not just the hulk incarnate, fallows the cannon mostly, i hope i finish this, some major changes doe, thats rlly the only thing from the mcu thats gonna be in here, the league is not ready for this bull shit either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_name_be_big_willus/pseuds/ma_name_be_big_willus
Summary: so basically lil Izuku gets the infinity stones for his quirk and the rest is fluff, crack, and all for one needing a break (but he ain't gonna get one)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened one night, after little Izuku was dropped off at the Bakugous for a sleepover. Even though Izuku was deemed quirkless, Katsuki still accepted him even if he was a little distant sometimes. It happened after the two were finished watching their favorite move, All Might’s Quest Through the Multiverse, they were just about to call it a night, when a bright blinding light enveloped Izuku. Causing Katsuki to do the obviously right thing to do and try to blast the light (real smart kid). After a minute of the blinding light, Izuku fell back to the ground on his hands and knees.

“Oi, Deku, get up you wimp” though many might not know this was Katsuki way of being worried 

“S-sorry, Kacchan, something weird just happened” Izuku said as he started to get up, but some weird rocks fell out of his right hand.

“its fine nerd, just don’t go doing that again” Katsuki said turning around about to go back to the blanket fortress they just finished constructing in the living room, before he could enter a squeal of excitement escaped Izuku

“Kacchan! Kacchan! I have a quirk!” he almost yelled out but remembered it was 11:00 at night and he really didn’t want to face and angry Aunt Mistisuki 

“bullshit, the doc said you were quirkless” Katsuki said turning around seeing the multicolored rocks on the ground. “whoa, so your quirk is making rocks?” he asked looking at Izuku who shook his head 

“than what is it” he asked slightly annoyed for not getting an instant answer

“I don’t really know; all I know is that I felt really powerful holding them” Izuku said picking up the rocks 

“let me see one of them” Katsuki said holding out his hand, Izuku took the purple one and placed it in his hand, but no sooner than when it as there did he drop it with a pained hiss

“AH FUCK” he yelled but was immediately shushed by Izuku, Izuku bent down and took the rock upon closer inspection Izuku noticed they looked more like gems than they did rocks 

“how come you’re not in pain” Katsuki said nursing the light burn on his hand 

“well it is my quirk, maybe I’m the only one who can hold them” Izuku said both to himself and Katsuki

“I guess that makes sense” he said mumbling a little bit, “anyways we should go to bead so we can try to figure this out in the morning”. with that said both boys went into the fort but not be for watching another movie before succumbing to the reins of sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------the next day--------------------------------------------------------------------

“its finished!” the boys said in unison. They looked at the cardboard glove that took them 3 hours to make. it was simple, it had joint like plates that help movement. 6 slots on each knuckle and one on the top of the back of the hand. 

“want to try it on” Katsuki said to Izuku who gladly put the glove on. He began to move his wrist around all though, it was not as movable as his actual wrist and fingers it still worked.

“all right, let’s put the stones on” he said as he picked up each stone, and put it in their respective places. Right when the last large stone was placed in its slot, a sharp pain as well and the feeling of pure power coursed through Izuku’s veins. causing a cry of pain that lasted for a few seconds before it evened out.

“what the hell Deku, are you good?” Katsuki exclaimed

“I’m fine now, but that really hurt” Izuku said clenching his hand and looking at the glowing stones on the back of his hand 

“let’s see what power this gives you” Katsuki said with a look of determination, Izuku nodded before looking back at Bakugou

“uhm…how exactly do we do this”

“when I first got my quirk all I did was concentrate, and try to explode the sweat in my hands, you should try and concentrate and see if you can release the power trough your fist” bakugou mused 

“Ok” was all Izuku said as he raised his arm and concentrated on the power in him to his fist. before releasing it creating a bright beam of light, that ended up creating multiple holes in the fence, their neighbor’s fences and so on.

“wow, ok” was all little Katsuki could say as he looked at his friend. What the rest of their day consisted of was finding new powers Izuku had and running away from a pissed of Mistisuki Bakugou.

“so, let see, I can move stuff with the blue stone, I can blast stuff away with the purple stone, I can turn back time with the green stone, I can find people with the orange stone, I can phase trough things with the yellow stone, and finally I can turn the scenery around me into whatever I want with the red stone” Izuku finished writing everything down in his hero journal No. 1.

“well Deku, you got one hell of a quirk. But I’m still gonna be number one!” bakugou exclaimed to little Izuku who looked back at him with a smirk.

“how about a competition, who can be the best hero” he said smirking at bakugou 

“so, you’re challenging me Deku” some may find this as a threat, but for as long as Izuku knew bakugou he saw the excitement he had

“maybe”

“you’re on”


	2. the practical breeze

For the rest of their childhood, Katsuki and Izuku kept trying to one up each other. having them improve things about their quirks, like bakugou making bigger explosions. Izuku learning how to teleport using what he dubbed the space stone (obviously because it sounded cool). So here they stood in class, as the teacher threw the papers in the air proclaiming that they were all taking hero studies anyways.

“I don’t know about these damn extras, the lot of you can only hope to be second rate sidekicks, unlike me and deku”. Katsuki said as he slouched in his chair and smirked as the class roared with anger, only to be silenced by a glare from bakugou.

“N-now n-now, k-k-katsuki, w-were-e n-not all a-as t-t-talented as y-you b-b-both” the teacher stuttered, growing more scared for his life as bakugou leveled him with a glare. He looked to Izuku, who was trying to hid under the eyes from his fellow students. who found it easier to pick on him when bakugou was not paying attention.

“who ever is glaring at deku right now will meet me in the parking lot so I can beat you’re asses” bakugou said looking at his class mates that were now quivering in fear.

“w-w-were s-sorry bakugou-san” they said in unison, which caused Katsuki to smirk saying ‘that’s what I thought’ under his breath.

Unlike Katsuki, who’s very presence spark fear in people. Izuku was more humble and laid back, making him an easy target. but many did not dare pick on him, when Katsuki was around though even when he wasn’t there most would not. because he always found out, and the beating was worse due to him thinking that they were too cowardous to do it in front of him. The bell rang, Izuku was just finished packing his bag when bakugou grabbed his arm and started dragging off.

“come on deku, we still got a test to study for before we get into Yuuei” Katsuki said still dragging him by the arm. They were just about to pass the bridge when they stooped and bakugou turned around.

“why do you let those damn extras talk to you like that, I know damn well you could kick their asses if you wanted too” bakugou said in an oddly calm voice.

“well, I just thought what all might would do, in this situation and I don’t think he would attack them. I think he would just let it roll off his shoulders. Plus its not hero like to fight when you don’t need too” Izuku said looking up at bakugou.

“you’re too damn pure deku” was all he said before turning around and walking under the bridge. Before Izuku could run and catch up, a grey-green sludge villain came out from a manhole.

“hey kid, I need a new body suit to lose the shithead on my tail so don’t struggle too much hah” it said in a distorted voice, completely enveloping Katsuki as he tried to fight

“GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!!” Katsuki yelled, as he struggled. But his attempts were futile as the sludge villain tried to force myself down his airway. before he could get further be was enveloped in a blue hue.

“wha- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!” the sludge villain said trying to move but his attempts failed. Not too far behind him was Izuku, brandishing his new gauntlet that they had custom made from a metal worker to look like a shiny golden glove with various designs, with each stone glistening and one glowing brightly.

“let. go. of Kacchan!!” he yelled, as he activated the power stone as they dubbed it (Bakugou named it). Causing the villain to scream in pain.

“fear not, why? because I am-“ just then sludge villain exploded, causing the grime to fly everywhere including directly into all-might’s face.

“here…” the pro said, as his gaze shifted from a teen gasping for air to a teen looking directly at him with the back of his fist still facing up and outwards with 6 glinting stones on it. His voice seemed to knock the boy out of his shock as he stumbled backwards.

“calm down my boy it is only I” he said to the frantic teen who was scrambling backwards. 

“y-you’re here” he said, as he looked at the overly buff figure of the number one hero.

“I do recall already saying that” the pro joked, trying to lighten the mood. “you mind telling me what happened young one” he asked still looking at the boy.

“w-well the sludge g-guy came and attacked my friend, s-so I used my quirk t-to stop him and d-disband his b-body s-so I could free my friend” Izuku said, slowly getting up and walking over to a slightly stunned Katsuki before lending a hand to help him up.

“well young one that was quite the noble thing for you to do, let me just clean this up so you will be on your way” all might said reaching for the slime villain

“o-oh that’s no problem, let me do that” Izuku said as he snapped his fingers causing a bright light. before all might knew it, the villain appeared in two glass cylinders leaving no trace of him in the surrounding area.

“well young-“ “Midoriya” “-young Midoriya that is quite the impressive quirk, you’ll make a great hero one day” all might said as he picked up the villain. He looked a both boys before giving his famous smile, Then jumped off to drop off the building ‘he will make a fine hero indeed’.

“well, look at you, already getting it good with the heroes” Katsuki said smirking at the still amazed Izuku.

“s-shut up Kacchan” Izuku said lightly punching Katsuki on the arm, causing him to laugh.

“come on deku, we still need to study for that test” Katsuki said already walking off as Izuku ran off towards him.

\----------------------------------------------------10 months later-----------------------------------------------------------------

After ten months of studying and training, Izuku was finally ready. walking into the gates of yuuei, a wave of nervousness fell over him. Deciding to suck it up, Izuku kept marching forward….until he tripped on himself .‘I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry Kacchan I’m a huge failure I resign myself to my-‘ expecting the hard ground, but not feeling the roughness of cement Izuku opened his eye to see he was floating in mid air 

“wha-“ Izuku said, as he looked around and spotted a brunette girl with a round face with pink cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, I just saw you falling and I decided to use my quirk so you didn’t fall because it would be bad luck if you fell before you’re test I’m sorry anyways good luck” she ran off with a light blush leaving Izuku behind

‘I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL’ Izuku thought, as he straightened himself out and walked into the building where the auditorium was at. Looking for his seat, that was luckily by Kacchan. sitting down he mumbled a small ‘hey Kacchan’ in which he got a two-finger salute in response. soon the orientation started, Present mic walked on stage gaining a sequel from Izuku which made Katsuki smirk.

“ARE YOU ALL READY?!!!!!” present mick shouted, gaining nothing in response ‘tough crowd’ he mumbled. He went on to explain the things of the practical exam, noting the different point robots before being interrupted by a boy with navy blue hair.

“sir, I have noticed that you have missed a robot that is not the orientation notes, if this is a mistake it is a very poor decision on yuueis part and is very unprofessional. and you in the back stop mumbling it is very distracting if you came here unprepared then I suggest you leave!” the boy finished glaring at Izuku making him shrink in on himself.

“Oi, oi, oi, don’t think you can speak to the fucken nerd like that or I’ll break you’re legs off fucking elitist” Katsuki said in Izuku’s place causing the blue haired boy’s eyes to widen.

“are you really applying to the hero course with that mindset” he said with fear in his voice but not before being interrupted by present mic.

“let’s not break any legs off before the test, with that said LET’S GET STARTED, YEAH!!!!!” he was meet with more silence ‘oh come on!’

Not long after, Katsuki and Izuku parted ways after wising each other good luck. That is why Izuku found himself staring at battle ground alpha. looking over the sea of people finding the ‘nice girl’ he dubbed her, as he was about to thank her when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around he found the tall blue haired boy.

“look at her, she is concentrating. you don’t plan of sabotaging her and lowering her chances of success, do you?” he looked hat him with an accusing glare.

“n-no I would never do that to a fellow competitor” he stuttered back, causing people to pay attention to them. hearing murmurs of ‘oh it’s the anxious kid from orientation’ and ‘what is he doing here’, it ended with them declaring that they were ‘so lucky’ causing Izuku to shrink in on himself. Not a second later there was a yell of start and the gates fly open leaving students in shock.

“what? Heroes don’t get count downs, GO!” present mic yelled, causing everyone to run. unlike Izuku who just teleported to the inside of the city, instantly running into 3 and 2 pointers that he took care of with ease. The test as going well, Izuku had stacked up a good 60 points in the 8 minutes he was in the city. it was when the earth started shaking, did he notice that a giant zero pointer had spawned in the city. he was about to run like everyone else when he heard a cry for help. he turned around to find the nice girl from earlier, stuck under some rubble. teleporting to her, and throwing the rubble off her he picked her up and teleported to a safe distance.

“why did you come back for me” she asked looking him in the eyes.

“because real heroes save everyone and leave no one behind” he responded, lightly putting her on the ground before staring the behemoth in the eye. lifting the back of his fist to the sky, he activated the power stone. Which caused a purple hue to over take the faded moon behind them, before activating the space stone and throwing his fist as if he were throwing a ball causing boulders of varying sizes to crash into the scenery around them but most ramming into the zero pointer. Crushing it

“ASTERIOD IMPACT” he yelled, as the behemoth fell looking like a crumpled can of soda. cheers erupted from the people around them as the test was declared over. looked at the amazed girl behind him he gave her a small smile before lending her a hand and helping her up. ‘all things considered I think I did pretty well’ he thought to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------3 days later-------------------------------------------------------------

“Izuku! Izuku! It’s here!” Inko shouted in the halls, even though he was pretty sure he passed. he was still nervous as hell, looking at the letter that is still not opened he took it and ripped it in half casing a small circle to appear with some papers.

“I AM HERE IN A HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION” all might was suddenly shown on the screen with a fancy yellow suit.

“it has seemed you have enticed the judges with your outstanding performance in the test young Midoriya, even a young lady asked to donate points if you didn’t have enough. which we kindly informed her you had more than enough. With this my boy I am proud to say you have been accepted into UA, come young Midoriya, this is your hero academia” with that the projection turned off, leaving a stunned Izuku at his desk. getting up and running at his mom crying and telling her he got in. this was it. this was the beginning of his story, the story of being the greatest hero history has ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight bois so this is the second chapter i did use the scene where thanos chucked a moon at tony cuz i thought it was epic don't @ me, hop ya'll enjoyed it leave i kudos if ya want ion rlly care see ya in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll liked this more to come in the next day or two


End file.
